War
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are now happily married and raising their small family. They relive their memories of the 4th Shinobi World War against Madara and they have some interesting tales to tell of action and adventure. NaruHina


Theme #10 War

"Daddy, what was it like to fight in the Fourth Shinobi World War?" Noa asked. Her and her older brother Hibiki sat in front of Naruto with eyes gleaming. He chuckled, picked Noa up and set her on his knee. Hinata came into the room, drying her hand on a dishtowel.

"Your father was amazing. I swear he could have killed every single one of those people," Hinata boasted. Noa and Hibiki ooh-ed at the comment.

"I could not have! My job was Madara and that's exactly what I did," Naruto proclaimed.

"Tell us! Tell us!" the two of them shouted. Naruto sighed.

"It was about ten years ago, before the two of you were born. The five kages had just sent everyone into battle when Bee and I were sent to the base where to take out an evil man named Madara and his new sidekick, Sasuke. I didn't want to take out Sasuke but if it was to save the world, I had no choice, but to face my best friend," Naruto began.

The sun shown down upon the nations. A wonder among the feeling of dread. War would soon begin and with it a long while of sorrow. Gaara stared out over the army with his attention set at one thing: to beat Madara. It wasn't to win or lose, (for whoever won in war?) but to make sure their casualties was at its minimum. It was inevitable that some lives would be lost, but during war, it cannot be stopped.

Naruto stepped up in front of the army, not believing what he saw. He knew Madara had stated war, but this was going too far. He would have protested, but he saw the headbands. Worn by every single ninja from every village was a headband with the symbol 'Shinobi' on it.

Pride welled in his heart as he saw ninja all across the nations stand strong as one, as Shinobi. His gaze fixed on Gaara, a figurehead in his flak jacket. Along side him stood Kakashi and other ninja who were to be generals. Gaara was commander of the army and there was no stopping this war now. If Gaara had accepted it, than it had to be done.

Killer Bee came up along side him and placed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "C'mon man, we have an assignment that should have began," he rapped. Naruto nodded, tearing his gaze from the army.

"What do we need to do?" he questioned. Tsunade came up behind him and in a stern voice she spoke.

"You better not die on me. I can't lose you, too. You still have to replace me," she commented. "Your mission is to take down Madara. If you are to run into Sasuke and he will not come quietly, you must take him down as well. Bee you must make sure he finishes this task." Bee nodded for once silent. His face was contorted of alertness and determined.

"I won't lose baa-chan. I promise," Naruto answered. Before he could turn, Tsunade swept him up into a hug. She wiped a tear from her eye before letting him go and running off. "Baa-chan…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

He turned towards the setting sun now and Gaara's voice boomed out over the army. "Three times now, we've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another; we've hated one another. That hatred bred a lust for power, and that lust for power created me. I was a Jinchuuriki, the embodiment of hatred and power." Everyone went completely silent. "And I hated this world, and all the people in it… I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing Akatsuki are trying to do today. But one man, one ninja from Konoha, stopped me." Naruto felt tears come to his eyes as Gaara continued. "I was his enemy yet he wept for me! I hurt him yet he called me his friend! He saved me! My enemy, my fellow Jinchuuriki… He suffered the same pain as me, yet bore no ill will! There are no enemies here because we have all suffered at Akatsuki's hand! So there is no Suna, no Iwa, no Konoha, no Kiri, and no Kumo! THERE ARE ONLY SHINOBI!" Tears finally pooled down Naruto's face. "And if you still hold a grudge against Suna, then when this war is over, come and take my head instead! Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life! If they take him, if we hand him over, our world is finished! I want to protect him and protect our world! But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! All of you lend me your aid!"

Naruto couldn't control the tears that now cascaded down his cheeks. People began to shout in agreement. "YOU GOT IT GAARA-SAMA!"

"Everyone who's with me, LET'S GO!" Gaara shouted. The army began to move forth in a fast sprint. Naruto watched them go in pride, but he felt useless. He wouldn't be joining the battle until Madara is spotted.

"Otou-san, why weren't you allowed to fight until later?" Hibiki asked.

"I was that man that uncle Gaara mentioned. They had to make sure nothing bad happened where I could get kidnapped," Naruto replied. "Hinata you continue for me. I'm going to get some juice for everyone." Hinata nodded and Naruto stood up.

"Now, I got to go straight into battle, unlike your father. I was in division two, the close range fighter division, with your uncle Neji," she began.

Hinata sprinted off a tree branch with Neji slightly in front of her. They were going to intercept the enemy on the ground whether it is in the Kiri territory of the Yu territory. She felt nervousness well up as they moved farther and farther in. Clouds loomed overhead.

"Neji, how do you think this will turn out?" Hinata questioned. Neji turned his head slightly to the side to see her.

"We'll win…" he answered. She could practically hear the 'it's destiny' that would have followed. She silently giggled. "Remember, it's my job to protect you, not the other way around." She nodded.

Suddenly, a kunai whizzed past Hinata's ear. "Sorry Hinata!" a voice she didn't recognize called. Neji, however, froze mid-step. A man with long hair stepped out. He had the caged bird seal on his forehead. Hinata's eyes widened. It was Uncle Hizashi!

"Otou-san, is that you?" Neji mumbled. Hizashi threw a paper bomb down.

"Yes, Neji, sorry I can't control my body," he cried jumping into the air. The bomb went off and Hinata jumped away in time. When the smoke cleared, she saw Neji kneeled down on a branch to her left and Hizashi in front of her about seven trees.

"Uncle, what do you want us to do?" she cried out to him. Suddenly, he leapt toward her with an open palm. Neji jumped in front of her and blocked the Jyuken to the right.

"You need to defeat me. I'm not alive and I can't do anything about my actions. If I can just somehow gain control," he said throwing another open palm at Neji. Neji hit it away once again, but this time went to hit his father. With a Jyuken to the ribcage, Hizashi coughed involuntarily. He realized he had obtained knowledge of what he was doing and was able to stop himself.

"Okay, thank you son. I just hope Asuma and the others are all right. We really bonded when we couldn't control our bodies," Hizashi said.

Hizashi ended up joining them in the battle and they fought for a great while. When the armies retreated to regroup, Hizashi officially joined the ranks until the jutsu that kept him alive wore off.

Naruto came back into the room, holding a tray of fruit punch. He set it down on the coffee table and sat between his two kids. "Mind if I take over?" he asked. Hinata shook her head. He nodded and brought his children closer. "While your mom and uncle were out in the field being awesome," he stopped and smiled at Hinata. "I was finally deployed out to the east after a few weeks. Madara had been spotted on a hillside, waiting for me and Bee."

Naruto jumped tree to tree, closing the gap, quickly, between him and the enemy. The trees ended and he stopped on the ground, Bee at his heals. He growled deeply as he looked up at the man who stood proudly before him. He wore a mask with what looked like the Sharingan in one eye and the Rinnegan in the other. He bore a staff just like the old man he really was.

"Ah, just the two I was looked for. I was wondering when you'd grace me with your presence," he chided.

"Your whack you old quack!" Killer Bee shouted at his side. Suddenly popping from the ground, the man Naruto recognized as Zetsu, but he wasn't alone. Standing next to him, and also slowly rising, was Sasuke, the man Naruto thought of as a brother.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted angrily. Sasuke's eyes opened staring down at Naruto uncaringly. Naruto charged at Sasuke in furry. He thrust forward a fist and aimed it for his cheek. Sasuke caught it but pulled back from a burn. He jumped back and throwing shuriken. Naruto thrust forward a charka fist this time, nicking Sasuke's side.

They fought it out for hours. Bee had been eliminated and was unconscious to the side. Madara observed from the side quietly. With a roar of anger, Naruto lashed out and kicked Sasuke against a tree, knocking him unconscious as well. "MADARA YOU'RE DEAD!" Naruto roared. He ran forward towards him.

"Dad, what happened next?" Noa whined. Naruto grinned and shook his head. "C'mon Dad! Mom!" she turned to her other parental figure. Hinata shook her head as well, folding her arms across her chest. "Hibiki helped me!"

"Nope, mom and dad are here. Didn't you learn that we won the Fourth Shinobi World War? Obviously, dad won the fight," he replied. Noa rolled her eyes and stormed off to her room. Hibiki chuckled. "Mom came to your rescue, didn't she Dad?"

"Pretty much," Naruto chuckled. He kissed Hinata. "I have to go back to my office. I'll see you later. Bye!" Hinata giggled. War had just brought the two of them together and helped to tie up lose ends.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this on Veterans day last year because I was inspired by the latest (at the time) chapter in Naruto. I also like the idea of Hinata and Naruto having little bundles of joy with them<em>


End file.
